The Ultimate Outlaw
by Haunted Leopard
Summary: Something goes VERY wrong during one of Odin's spells causing Niles to be thrust into the world of DanganRonpa. Here, Niles must survive the Killing Game with all the Ultimate students. Will he survive this Killing Game and return to Nohr? Slight AU - DR cast is college aged. Niles x Amami
1. Oh Joy Despair

Niles was watching his fellow retainer, Odin, perform some sort ritual. He was leaning against a wall, arms folded over his chest. His singular eye follows the blonde dark mage as he draws lines and symbols on the stone floor in chalk. He had no idea what nonsense Odin was up to this time, but Lord Leo had asked him to assist Odin if the blonde needed it. Seeing that Odin was finishing up the chalk, Niles pushes off the wall and approaches the magic user.

"So Odin... What utter nonsense are you up to this time?" Niles asks, arching a white eyebrow. Odin just grins.

"Why, I am going to summon the Greatest Being of Unholiness-" Odin starts.

"You're summoning King Garon? What a waste of time" Niles interrupts with a grin. Odin huffs and smacks Niles in the head with his tome.

"No you fiend! This being is the stuff of legend, and only a legendary dark mage such as myself could manage to bring forth something so dark and devilish!" Odin proclaims. Niles sighs.

"I'm surprised Lord Leo is letting you do this," the outlaw comments. Odin scoffs.

"Lord Leo is a glorious user of the dark arts! Of course he'd allow me to summon such dark and powerful allies!" Odin says.

"Very well Odin. Continue on. I won't keep you from your summoning any longer," Niles says, taking a step back. Odin nods and he starts his chanting. Niles watches as the chalk starts to glow and a dark glow forms in Odin's hands. Niles frowns as nothing appears nor did any portals appear. He crouches and inspects the chalk on the floor. His eye widens upon seeing that part of the ritual chalk lines had been broken. "Odin stop!" Niles calls out , but it was too late. The dark glow from Odin's hands had shot out and latched onto Niles, covering him. The outlaw let out a yelp as he felt his body start to warp. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Odin's shocked face.

When Niles came too again, he noticed was very dark and very cramped. He stretches his arms forward and touched a sheet of cold metal. Frowning, Niles moves his hands along the metal and finds hinges on one side and then gives a good shove on the metal sheet. He tumbles forward and onto an equally cold floor. Pushing himself up, Niles takes a good long look at his surroundings so he could gather information about his surrounds. The Nohrian was very confused by his surroundings as they were nothing like what he was used to. He was able to gather that he had been stuffed into some sort of metal box after having been accidentally sent here. Additionally, the room had funny looking desks and chairs that were lined up in rows and columns. He tilts his head when seeing a box protruding from the ceiling. He then notices a few other open metal boxes and he assumed he was not alone in this strange foreign land. Niles reaches behind him and scowls when not feeling his bow or quiver on him. Upon hearing the door open, the white haired male snaps his head over and watches as two people enter the room and approach them. One was a blonde female and the other was a male wearing a baseball cap.

"Hi there! I'm Kaede Akamatsu! I'm the Ultimate Pianist. This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective," the blonde woman says.

"Hello. May we ask who you are?" the male, Shuichi asks.

"Who are you? The welcoming committee?" Niles snarks. "But if you MUST know I am Niles," the outlaw answers, eyeing the two in front of him.

"What's your Ultimate?" Kaede asks curiously.

"I beg your pardon? But what's an Ultimate?" Niles asks in return.

"You don't know? Hmm... Well it's essentially a talent that you have that you're the best at. Like for me, I played piano so much that I eventually started winning contest after contest and gained the title of Ultimate Pianist," Kaede says, hoping her explanation made sense.

"I see... Well, I'm afraid I don't know what mine is," Niles says.

"So you're just like Rantaro then.." Shuichi hums.

"Well, why don't you come with us and we can go meet up with everyone else?" Kaede offers.

"Very well. Not like I know what's going on or where I am for that matter," Niles says. He then follows the two out of the odd room. As Niles follows the two Ultimates, he starts creating a mental map of where things were so that he could escape later.

"Niles, was it? What do you last remember before waking up in the locker?" Shuichi asks. Niles takes a moment to think of how to describe what happened without giving it away that he wasn't from this world.

"I remember being taken away from a friend," Niles answers. It wasn't a complete lie.

"So you were kidnapped like the rest of us then," Shuichi murmurs.

"At least there's that as well as all of us being Ultimates for commonalities," Kaede says.

"But why would someone gather 17 college Ultimates and trap them in this place?" Shuichi ponders.

"Ransom perhaps?" Niles offers. Shuichi looks at Niles.

"That is a possibility. But we're in a school, albeit a weird one, but a school nonetheless," Shuichi says.

"Well since we're all college students, who's to say that our captors aren't just trying to lull us into a false sense of security? Make us believe we're safe and then if people refuse to comply, they have a way to strike us down without us even seeing it coming?" Niles counts. Shuichi blinks buts nods.

"Good point. And are you sure you don't know your Ultimate talent?" Shuichi asks.

"Positive, why? Got an idea?" Niles asks, quirking an eyebrow. Shuichi stops for a moment, causing Kaede and Niles to stop as well.

"I have suspicions to believe that you're either an outlaw or a criminal. You easily were able to come up with sinister reasonings a criminal would come up with, you have a key ring on your hip and you also look like a rogue from an rpg," Shuichi answers. Niles had to refrain from snorting since that was his class.

"Fair enough. Though don't go calling the authorities on me mister detective~" Niles smirks, teasing Shuichi. The black haired male blushs and hides under his hat some more.

"Well, let's hurry to gym!" Kaede says, deciding to save Shuichi from further teasing. Niles pouts but he follows Kaede again.

"Awe, but I was just starting to have fun!" Niles huffs. The three hurry to the gum where they were met by fourteen other students.

"Oh, you guys found another guy? Nice!" says a tall purple haired male. He goes to introduce himself but Niles puts a hand up.

"Save the introductions for later. I've got a feeling that something is about to happen..." Niles says, cutting him off. As soon as NIles finished speaking, five small bears, all half-white and half another color, pup up/

"You just had to be right..." Shuichi sweatdrops.

"Oh goodie! Everyone is here now! Time to start the show!" the half-white half-red bear says.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S GET STARTED!" the half-blue bear shouts.

"Alright you nitwits! Listen up! We're the MonoKubs! I'm Monosuke!" the half-yellow one says.

"I'm Monotaro!" the half-red one says.

"Hi there! I'm Monophanie!" the half-pink one waves.

"I'm Mono- wait.. What's my name again?" the-half blue one starts.

"Monokid. Your name is Monokid," Monotaro sighs.

"HELL YEAH! I'M MONOKID!" the now dubbed Monokid shouts.

"And the green idiot over there is Monodam. No one cares about that loser," Monosuke says, gesturing to the half-green more robotic MonoKub.

"Alright! Let's get the rest and the best part of the show moving!" Monotaro says, jumping down with his.. siblings. The students and Niles just stare at these strange bears, confusion written upon all of their faces.

"Oh! Guess that's my cue, isn't it?" another voice rings out. Soon enough a larger half-white and half-black bear appears on the stage where the MonoKubs had once been standing. The MonoKubs turn around and look up.

"Daddy!" they cried out happily.

"That's their dad...?" Kaede asks, sweatdropping.

"Upupupupupu~! That's correct! And I'm Monokuma! Your headmaster for the rest of your lives!" Monokuma proclaims.

"I have to be stuck here with all of these.. these degenerate males for the rest of my life?!" a chick with odd, light brown pigtails exclaims.

"Ah! But there is a way out of this!" Monokuma says.

"And what might that be? Something... sinister?" Niles asks with his arms folded over his chest. He ignores the stares that he received for his questions. If the evil looking grin on Monokuma's face could get any more evil, it just did.

"Oh why yes... Very, very sinister indeed!" Monokuma starts. "In fact, you guys have to murder a fellow student and get away with it!" he exclaims before laughing maniacally, the MonoKubs joining in.

"What?! No way! No one is going to do that!" Kaede shouts.

"Yeah! We ain't going to give in! No way, no how!" the purple haired male from before shouts in agreement.

"I'm afraid you both are quite wrong there," Niles says, everyone's eyes on him now.

"Niles? What are you saying?" Kaede asks, her eyes widening, not believing what the one eyed man said.

"Tell me Kaede... How well do you know everyone? You only know my name and the fact that I don't know my Ultimate talent," Niles says.

"Not very well," Kaede admits, looking down and her face falls.

"So as much as I would LOVE for nothing more than to agree with you, I just can't. Anyone of us could be plotting murder right this instant, with you as the victim," Niles says. A small and slightly sadistic smirks appears on his lips as he watches Kaede's face.

"Ugh! Such a thing for a degenerate male like you to say!" the brunette from before says.

"Oh wow! I haven't even given a motive and you guys are spicing it up! Not trusting one another right off the bat!" Monokuma says, fanning himself, appearing all hot and bothered. Once he recovers, he looks to the MonoKubs. "Oh lovely kiddos of mine! They need something beary important!"

"What's that daddy?" Monophanie asks cutely, tilting her head.

"Awe, such a little cutie~" Monokuma coos to his daughter, getting distracted by her. After a moment, he snaps out of it and whips out the Monopads. "As I was saying! All you young adults will need these to get around!"

"What might these be?" a girl dressed in a spider themed maid outfit inquires as she receives a Monopad from Monosuke.

"These are the Monopads! They have all the necessary information you'll need to live here! Maps of what's available for you, information about your classmates and rules!" Monokuma answers. Niles takes his and was startled by how this... odd slate came to life. He hesitantly pokes a bottom and stares at the options on the slate. He then pokes the student records and was pleased to see it work. The Nohrian finds his profile and taps on it. He reads through his profile to see that it had his name, height, weight, what ever blood type means, and his Ultimate title. Likes and dislikes were empty but he shrugs at that.

"Wait, he's an Outlaw? So we have a criminal among us..?" a small girl dressed as a magician says tiredly.

"I knew it! I had you pinned for the degenerate male I knew you to be!" the brunette from earlier exclaims.

"Whoa dude, what the hell?" the energetic purple haired male says, taking a step back.

"Nishishi~! Well, criminal or not, he was right~" a shorter purple haired male says.

"Well now, you all know I'm not going to commit any murders. It would be far too obvious," Niles says. He wasn't planning to commit murder anyways.

"It's true. Niles, who we know to be a criminal, wouldn't commit a murder here as he would be immediately framed. So that's one person we don't have to worry about," Shuichi speaks up.

"Besides! We have to work together! We can't let this horrid place get to us!" Kaede says. "We must escape!"

"Niles could provide assistance in that..." A green haired male says thoughtfully.

"Well I _suppose_ I could try," Niles says. "Provided you all don't try to hurt or murder me or whatever do-gooder nonsense you might pull."

"Of course. It wouldn't do well to have you risk your life for all of us, only get thrown into jail afterwards," the maid girl says. "I will personally see to it that no one tries such a thing."

"Enough with this touchy-feely stuff! Get killing!" Monosuke shouts before disappearing with the other bears.

"While we can all see each others names in the Monopad, maybe to help prevent this killing nonsense from happening, we can all introduce ourselves," Kaede suggests.

"Yes! I agree! Atua says that that will help!" says a girl with a bizarre yellow jacket on. "I will go first! I am Angie Yonaga. I am the Ultimate Artist!"

"Very well, I am Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid. Please call upon my services at any time," the maid girl says.

"Kaede Akematsu! Ultimate Pianist," Kaede says.

"Uh, I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective," Shuichi says before hiding again. The energetic purple haired male steps up.

"I AM KAITO MOMOTA! LUMINARY OF THE STARS!" he shouts.

"The hell's your Ultimate?" Niles asks.

"Ultimate Astronaut of course!" Kaito says proudly.

"I see... Niles. Ultimate Outlaw," the white haired male says, just to get it out of the way even though everyone knew.

"Kokichi Ouma! Ultimate Supreme Leader!" the purple gremlin grins. "Or is that a lie~?"

"What a degenerate.., Anyways, I'm Tenko Chabashira. Ultimate Aikido Master!" the brunette says.

"I'm Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage.. Though it says Ultimate Magician.." The small magician says, not very enthusiastic.

"Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist!" says a VERY large male.

"Step aside plebs! The amazing and gorgeous genius is coming through!" says a busty blonde as she shoves past Kaede and Shuichi. "Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor!"

"Greetings. I am K1-B0, but please, call me Kiibo. I am the Ultimate Robot," said a male who was indeed a robot. Ouma steps up to him, hands on the back of his head.

"Heeeeeeey... I got a question for you," Ouma starts. "Do robots have dicks?" However, before Kiibo could say anything the shortest person speaks.

"Ryoma Hoshi.. Former Ultimate Tennis Pro," the midget says, surprising some with his deep voice. Niles had to hold back a snort upon hearing the name.

"I am Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist," a tall male with a mask says. "I look forward to observing you all."

"Rantaro Amami. I'm not sure what my talent is and the Monopad didn't inform me, but I promise I'm not the bad guy," said the pretty green haired male.

"...Maki Harukawa... Ultimate Child Caregiver," said another brunette with pigtails. She plays with one of her pigtails. Niles eyes Maki up, sensing something... Off.

"Oh I guess that just leaves plain old me. I'm Tsumugi Shiroane, the Ultimate Cosplayer!" the bluenette says, finishing up the introductions.

"There, that torture is done. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to go attempt to find a way out," Niles says before turning on his heels and walking away. He leaves the gym before anyone could stop him. It was time to get out of this hellhole and return to Lord Leo's side,


	2. Spill Your Secrets

Niles sighs as he walks through the school and the grounds. He was not getting many results so far with his searches. It was starting to piss him off a bit as he kept getting dead ends or was barred by a MonoKub. Every time he had tried to pick a lock, a MonoKub or Monokuma himself would stop his progress and wait for him to leave before leaving the locks. He was inspecting one suspicious building when he heard the door open behind him and whirls around. His hand had instinctively went to grab his bow, forgetting it wasn't there. However, he relaxed when seeing it was Rantaro and only Rantaro.

"What brings a pretty boy out here to a dirty room like this?" Niles questions, looking Rantaro up and down suspiciously.

"Doing my own exploration," Rantaro answers.

"I imagine your luck hasn't been great either" Niles hums out, starting to circle Rantaro.

"Sadly, you're correct. Have you figured out anything here?" Rantaro asks, turning in place to watch Niles.

"Not yet. I was about to begin my search in this dump. Care to join me?"

"I'll join you but do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Fair enough. Obviously I trust you enough not to kill me."

"I would normally call you a fool for that but at this rate, I'd rather not get framed for murder nor do I want to be instantly figured out for a crime if I did murder you."

"Exactly why I trust you Niles."

"What a weird turn of events. A situation where I wouldn't normally be trusted yet everyone trusts me... To an extent," Niles hums out. "Anyways, let's get searching."

"Right," Rantaro agrees. The two search the boiler room but only find mostly pipes covered in plant life and a few other objects neither of them knew what they were or what the function was. Niles does however, spot a manhole cover and approaches. He then tries to move it, but it was heavy. He grunts and tries to lift it, but the manhole cover does not budge. His grunting caught the green haired male's attention. Seeing what the Outlaw was doing, Rantaro goes over and assists him. It took more effort than it should have, but the two were able to get it off. Both males take a moment to catch their breath.

"Well, that's something," Niles huffs afterwards.

"Yeah, I wonder what's down there... I can feel a cold draft," Rantaro hums out.

"I would offer to go first but I insist you go first mystery man," Niles says. There was something about Rantaro that rubbed Niles the wrong way and he was determined to figure it out. Rantaro looks at Niles before shrugging and heading down the ladder. The green haired male thought that perhaps by listening to what Niles told him to do, he could eventually gain Niles's trust. It would be nice to have an ally in this wretched game and something told Rantaro that he wanted the one eyed man on his side. Shortly after Rantaro got to the bottom of the ladder, Niles appeared. Rantaro had walked a bit off to the side of the ladder and begins to turn to talk to Niles.

"Ni-" Rantaro starts out, only to get a tanned hand clamped over his mouth. His back hits the cold stone wall behind him as Niles pins him there next to the ladder. Rantaro's green eyes widen in shock at the speed, elegance and accuracy that Niles had moved at.

"Now, you want to tell me you Ultimate? I simply don't believe that you don't know it and that these... Monopads don't know it either," Niles says. His singular blue eyes was cold as it pierces Rantaro's greens. He moves his hand enough so that Rantaro could speak.

"That's not really much to go off on, but I assure you I don't know!" Rantaro answers, not realizing that his body language gave away his lie. Niles frowns and steps even closer to the pinned male, causing their bodies to be pressed together in an effort to make Rantaro uncomfortable.

"Lies are one of my many specialties Rantaro. So I will ask you one more time... What is your Ultimate talent?" the one eyed male growls out.

"It's Survivor," Rantaro says truthfully this time "Don't tell anyone as there's a lot more to this."

"I won't... As long as you tell me everything you know about this whole situation," Niles says.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything I know. But I do hope in return you'll give me some information about yourself?" the green haired student says.

"We'll see on that part," Niles hums out. He then steps back and releases Rantaro from the pin but keeps him close enough to not let him escape.

"So as you know, I have more knowledge than everyone else, which has to do with my talent - Survivor. As implied by the name, this isn't my first Killing Game. I 'won' the previous one... If you can call it winning. There was one other with me but I don't remember who," Rantaro explains.

"Got any proof? While I can tell you aren't lying, that seems a little crazy," Niles comments. Rantaro pulls out his special MonoPad and hands it to Niles.

"That is my proof. I have two MonoPads - the normal one that's nearly identical to everyone else's and that one with the survivor's perk," Rantaro says. Niles taps the tablet and looks it, albeit a bit slowly since he was not used to these oddly powered and seemingly slates. His eye widens upon seeing the map of the entire school... and the rather ominous message.

"And you're trusting me with this information because...?" Niles asks, looking up and handing the MonoPad back.

"You make 17. There's only supposed to be 16. Also, you're not from here... Are you?"

"I have no idea what tells you that that didn't tell the little detective that."

"I noticed how confused and slowly you used the MonoPads. You've never touched a tablet before, have you?"

"Tablet? That's what those bizarre slates are? But yes, I am not from this world. I hail from a Kingdom called Nohr... Why am I telling you this?" Niles says. Rantaro chuckles softly.

"Guess we can only trust each other then, for the time being," the Survivor comments.

"I suppose so. Also, don't tell anyone I'm not from this world. I think it's only fair since I'm keeping your Survivor talent secret," Niles says.

"I agree, it's only fair," Rantaro nods.

"Good. Do you suspect that the mastermind is among us?" Niles asks.

"Definitely, but I can't fathom who it is. But I know it's not you," Rantaro answers. "Though you definitely threw the mastermind for a loop when you arrived as they must have had to make another MonoPad and update everyone's accordingly as to not raise suspicion about you."

"I can only imagine, after all.. I was sent here on accident. But, let's finish this investigation and see about that mastermind room if it's not too late in the day," the white haired male says. With a nod from Rantaro, the two look around the tunnel. There wasn't much to look at except for the suspicious exit sign. Niles goes to step inside, only to be stopped by Monophanie. "Fuck-"

"Wait! Before you go in there, I have some beary important information!" Monophanie exclaims.

"Well, spit it out then!" Niles snaps.

"That's the Death Road of Despair! It's beary, beary hard and you most likely won't be able to clear it! But if you can clear it... You can leave!" the half pink bear explains.

"That so? How can we trust your words?" Niles asks, narrowing his eye. He had difficulty reading these weird bears... If they truly were bears.

"It's the truth! I swear it! I would never lie!" Monophanie says.

"Well, we might as well give it a shot. Only way to tell if she's lying or not," Rantaro says.

"Fine," Niles grumbles. Monophanie then disappears, allowing the two males to enter. Both were dumbfounded by what they saw. It was so... surreal.

"What the hell..." Rantaro says.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Niles comments. The two then start heading forward, jogging through the Death, as both had a feeling that they would want to move quickly. The dropping golden bombs startled them whenever they got too close to them. The flying ones were very concerning. After nearly getting exploded by a flying bomb and almost trapped in a falling cage, Rantaro and Niles decided to make their way back while they can. After all, they would need some equipment to handle the bullshit that was the possible escape route. "What the ever living bullshit was THAT?!"

"What you just said - bullshit," Rantaro pants.

"I say we get out of here," Niles says. Nodding in agreement, the Survivor heads up the ladder, the Outlaw following. As they exit the boiler room, the notice the sky was starting to grow dark. They then hurry back towards the school, and head to the cafeteria. To neither's surprise, the other 15 students had gathered and Tojo was bringing out food that smelled and looked absolutely amazing. Kaede notices them first.

"Oh! Hey guys! You're just in time!" Kaede smiles. "Tojo just finished cooking dinner for everyone!"

"Wonderful. The food looks and smells amazing," Rantaro says as he walks over to an empty seat and he sits down in it.

"It also tastes amazing! Thank you again Tojo!" Kaito beams. Tojo simply smiles and bows.

"You are more than welcome," Tojo says.

"C'mon Niles, sit down. We can discuss our findings after we all eat," Kaede says, motioning the one eyed man to sit down. Niles then makes his way over, taking the last seat and sits himself between Rantaro and Ouma. He fills a plate, curious about the odd food in front of him. A lot of it looked more like traditional Hoshidan food. Once the delicious but quick meal was done, all heads turned to look at Niles.

"By the look on all of your faces, I take it you all were unsuccessful with your own investigations," Niles hums out.

"You would be correct on that," Shuichi sighs.

"Did you find anything?" Kaede asks hopefully.

"Rantaro and I did," Niles starts out. He notices the hope in everyone's face. "But! It is very dangerous. We discovered a way out. However, upon further investigation, the two of us discovered it was an escape route of death, just like we were told when we discovered it."

"What? What do you mean an escape route of death?" Kaito exclaims.

"What a pain..." Himiko comments.

"Exactly what it sounds like. There were bombs, cages, hovering and moving platforms. It was like a video game. We're going to need equipment to get through," Rantaro says. Some of the hope had dimmed in everyone's faces.

"Equipment you say? Well leave that to me! I am a genius after all!" Miu pipes up. "You'll all be groveling at my feet once I get this solved!" she laughs.

"But other than that, absolutely nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me again, I'm going to retire. None of you are worth my time," Niles says dryly. He stands up and then starts to leave. As he passes behind Rantaro, he runs his calloused fingers on his neck. Rantaro shuddered a bit and watches Niles leave the cafeteria on his own, noting that Niles did not touch anyone else on his way out. Hoping that Rantaro was as smart as he appeared to be, the white haired male hopes for a visitor later in the night.


	3. Testing the Waters

To say that Rantaro wasn't curious about Niles's gesture would be a lie. Having survived the previous Killing Game, he knew he needed to be careful who he trusts but also knew that peculiar gestures like the one Niles performed usually meant something. Rantaro knew he could trust Niles simply because he was the only one who knew the truth about the Outlaw. To not raise suspicions, the green haired student lingered in the cafeteria with everyone else, gauging the other 15. As he chatted with the others, he was trying to figure out who should be tested to trust and who to stay away from. Additionally, he was trying to see if someone's behavior, speech pattern and overall personality triggered his memory. But speaking of memory, he couldn't remember much sadly.

When people started to filter out for the night, whether it was to go to their rooms or to wander the grounds of their confines, Rantaro decided that now would be an okay time to go to Niles's room to discuss their game plan. Bidding those who lingered in the cafeteria goodnight, the Survivor makes his way back to the dorms casually. Upon entering the dorms, Rantaro glances around first for Niles's room and then for anyone who might be lingering around. Seeing no one, he makes his way over to the door with Niles's portrait and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" came Niles's voice.

"It's Rantaro," the green haired male answers. After a pause, Rantaro hears faint footsteps and the click of a lock, the door opening to reveal Niles, who was leaning suggestively in the door frame. Rantaro couldn't help but roll his green eyes playfully at the display.

"Good to see you match your smarts~ Come in~" Niles grins before stepping aside. Rantaro steps into the room and turns around when hearing the door shut. His green eyes follow Niles's movement through the room, noting that the big blue cape was gone, revealing the purple vest and the black shirtless sleeves completely. Glancing around, Rantaro noticed that the cape, chest guard, belt and key ring lay on the nearby desk. Niles sits on his bed and motions for Rantaro to sit next to him and Rantaro does exactly that.

"So I assume you called me to your room to further plan?" Rantaro asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"That would be correct. I say tomorrow we try to get into the mastermind's room at some point. Ideally that'll give us _something_ to go off of," Niles says as he pulls off his boots before flopping backwards.

"Agreed. Also, I want to test some people. See who else we can trust," Rantaro says. This catches Niles's interest and his blue eye goes to the male sitting next to him.

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?"

"Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, maybe Kaede."

"The detective and the inventor I can understand. But why the pianist and the supreme leader?"

"I have reason to believe that Kaede would be good to keep around for morale when the goings get tough. As for Kokichi, the sooner we have him on our side, the better off we'll be in the long run."

"True... I can't read his tells. He has similar energy to me and I bet he'll figure out our secrets sooner or later on his own."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Since you lingered to be a social person.. Anyone throw you off?"

"Angie and Korekiyo for sure. They're both rather odd... Angie with her.. Atua.. and Korekiyo with his weird mask."

"Same. Also Maki. She's hiding something. Childcare Giver is definitely a cover-up for something. I intend to find out one way or another."

"Just don't get yourself killed..." Rantaro says, sweatdropping a bit.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little face. I have no intentions to die, after all, I have a Kingdom to get back to that's in the middle of a war," Niles says, smirking a tad.

"True, you have the most at stake as far as we can tell," the Survivor nods. Niles then blinks as a thought occurs to him and sits up.

"Wait, you have a map of the entire place, right? Let me see it real quick, would ya?" Niles says, holding his hand out. Rantaro hands the MonoPad over to Niles and peers over the man's shoulder to see what he would do. Niles gets the maps open and starts looking at each floor plan carefully. He was looking for Maki's Research Lab since they all had these special labs, even though no one could access theirs yet. As Niles gets to the third floor plan, he pauses and peers at the symbol of one of the research labs - some foreign object and a knife. He then taps the symbol. "What is this object next to the knife?"

"That would be a gun. Fires off deadly metal projectiles with a simple click," Rantaro explains. A wide and cruel smirk splays on Niles's lips as he pieces together what Maki's _true_ Ultimate talent it.

"Well, well, well Rantaro~ Looks like we have Maki's true talent - Assassin," Niles says.

"Assassin you say? Huh," Rantaro says. He takes the MonoPad back and checks the Student Profiles and goes to Maki's profile. "Yeah, even mine says Childcare Giver, even though the Research Lab has the Assassin symbol on it. Weird."

"Weird indeed," Niles hums in agreement. "So tomorrow, I think we should start with Kaede and Shuichi after we investigate that mastermind room some."

"Sounds good to me. How you thinking we test them? See how willingly they open up?"

"Kaede might but Shuichi? No, he's too shy and they would expect the same from us. I'd have to fabricate an _entire_ backstory that won't feel out of place in this world."

"Good point. Maybe instead, we watch our people of interest and watch their behavior in a casual manner?"

"Oh yes, that'll work much better. And I highly doubt anyone will question the two of us hanging out - the Amnesiac and the Outlaw as we are the most suspicious of all."

"Haha, yeah that might put our people of interest on edge if we're lingering around."

"If they're too on edge with us lingering around minding our own business then we clearly cannot trust them!"

"Fair point. If the Research Labs are ready by tomorrow, we should check yours out. I assume the bow and key is yours anyways. It's in the basement near the library."

"That makes sense and I cannot wait to get my hands on a bow and quiver. I feel absolutely naked, and not in the fun way, without them," Niles says. Rantaro covers up a snort at that comment.

"People probably won't try anything with you if you're armed again," Rantaro says thoughtfully.

"Ideally," Niles says. "But sounds like we have a game plan."

"That we do. I'll see you at breakfast?" Rantaro asks as he stands up from Niles's bed.

"See you at breakfast," Niles nods. With a genuine smile, Rantaro heads over to the door and cracks it open to check to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Rantaro glances behind him and just sighs noticing that Niles was, for some reason, shamelessly staring at his ass. With a shake of his head, the green haired male steps out of Niles's room and heads to his own for the night.

The next morning had Rantaro up and early as he was an early riser. He makes his way to the cafeteria, having a feeling that Tojo was already there and cooking breakfast given she was a maid. Upon entering the cafeteria, his nose was hit with a delicious scent and confirmed his feeling. What surprised him was that Niles was already there but was the only one in the cafeteria. The Survivor makes his way over to Niles and sits with Niles noting that the Outlaw had purposely brought an extra table in here.

"Already starting the test?" Rantaro asks.

"Yup. Besides, last night I could tell that various people were not quite comfortable sitting at the same table as me so I decided let's start the test right away no?" Niles hums.

"Fair enough. The angle is good. Not directly staring at the others but allows us to see them," Rantaro nods.

"And to have _some_ privacy," Niles points out.

"Yeah, privacy is always a good thing," Rantaro says before looking over to see the doors open to reveal a few students walking in - Angie, Kaito, Tenko, Tsumugi and Ryoma. The two sitting off to the side watch as the five that enter go to the main table but sit separate from one another, throwing a few glances their way. The door opens again a few minutes later to reveal Kiibo, Gonta, Miu, Kaede and Shuichi entering. Kaede hesitated when seeing Niles and Rantaro off by their lonesome but goes to the large table instead, Shuichi following her. Tojo came out of the kitchen a minute after to bring out the breakfast she had been preparing. Maki enters next and just ignores everyone as she takes a seat, Himiko trailing behind her sleepily. The two girls are followed by Korekiyo who tilts his head curiously at Rantaro and Niles, observing them the best he can for a few moments before sitting at the table. Kokichi was the last to enter and instead of going to the main table, he bounds on over to Niles and Rantaro, grinning like the little gremlin he is.

"Goooood Morning Niles and Rantaro!" Kokichi greets, sitting across from them.

"Good Morning Kokichi. How did you sleep?" Rantaro asks pleasantly as he began eating breakfast. Tojo comes over with some breakfast for Kokichi and sets it in front of him before starting to walk back to her seat.

"Quite well! And Thanks mom!" Kokichi says, grinning even more at Tojo.

"...Do not call me mom," Tojo sighs before continuing her way. Kokichi just snickers before looking at the other two males.

"So Kokichi, what brings you to the sketchy table?" Niles asks, his blue eye watching the purple gremlin before him.

"Well, if this is indeed the sketchy table, then I'm in the right place, no? The Outlaw, an amnesiac and the Supreme Leader?" Kokichi hums out before eating some of his breakfast.

"He has a point. The three of us are the biggest misfits. A supreme leader of a supposed evil organization. A literal criminal and then someone who can't remember his own talent," Rantaro says.

"Very true. Misfits should stick together no?" Niles says.

"Exactly~" Kokichi chirps before lowering his voice. "Besides, I know you two know more than you're letting on~"

"Whatever makes you think that?" Niles asks.

"You and Rantaro were rather close yesterday and I noticed that small gesture you gave him."

"Perhaps I'm using Rantaro to further my own goals. I am a criminal after all."

"Nishishishi~ Maybe you are but we both know that's a lie."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who can say for sure?"

"I suppose only time will tell, won't it?"

"Indeed. Only time will tell," Niles says, sitting back in his seat, much more relaxed. Rantaro notices the more relaxed nature of Niles and wonders if that meant Kokichi passed a test. However, Rantaro just shrugs it off and chats with the two males he was sitting with. He kept a faint eye on the bigger table to watch Kaede, Miu and Shuichi to gauge their body language. When Kokichi had finished his breakfast, the Supreme Leader heads off to mind his own business, claiming to the two that he had some evil scheming to do. Niles stands and gestures with his head to the door before starting to leave the cafeteria. Rantaro follows Niles and stays quiet as the one eyed male leads him down to the basement. Just as Rantaro was about to ask Niles a question, Monophanie pops up.

"Oh good! You're here Niles! Your Research Lab is ready to use now! Not sure why Daddy wanted yours done so quickly, but it's ready for you to use!" Monophanie says before disappearing. Niles blinks.

"Well! That answers one question!" Niles says before walking to the Research Lab in question, Rantaro following behind.

"So about the whole thing with Kokichi... Is he to be trusted?" Rantaro asks as Niles opens the door to the lab.

"He passed one test but not quite ready to spill the beans so to speak," Niles answers before pushing the door open and stepping inside. When Rantaro stepped into the room, his eyes widen with amazement. The Research Lab had an archery range at the far end, multiple quivers of arrows lined against the wall. The part of the Lab closer to him and Niles was done in a medieval manner, with the floor done in cobblestone and with torch sconces on the wall, the torches clearly electrical as to not burn the lab down on accident. In one corner was a large wooden chest which Niles made a beeline for. Rantaro noticed a small cell that looked like it could hold one or two people in without being crowded. Rantaro moves over to Niles and watches him pick the lock of the chest.

"Where'd you find the lockpicks?" Rantaro asks, getting a chuckle in response.

"A thief always has lockpicks on them~" Niles answers before getting the chest to pop open. A wide and wicked grin appears on Niles's lips as he picks up his trusted bow from the chest. "Oh how I missed you~"

"Should I give you some private time?" Rantaro jokes, amused by how attached Niles seemed to be to his bow.

"Maybe I want you to watch~" Niles smirks, wiggling his white eyebrows at the Survivor. The Outlaw then saunters over to the quivers and picks one up and secures it around his waist, the actual quiver resting on the small of his back. He then hooks his bow behind him and looks over at Rantaro. "Let's go pretty boy. We have a mastermind room to find and people to make uncomfortable!"


	4. The Planning Begins

Just as Rantaro and Niles stepped out into the hallway, they heard the TV in the hallway crackle to life. Looking over, the two males saw Monokuma was on the screen and the bear didn't look too happy and both could conclude that it was due to no one being dead yet. Both were shocked upon Monokuma revealing the First Blood Perk - the first killer would walk free, no trial held! It seemed too good to be true and both males wondered if there was a catch to it.

"Buuuuuuuuuuut! There's a caaatch~" Monokuma starts. "You have two days to use it! Additionally, if no one is dead by the third night, you all will die! GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He really wants someone to murder..." Niles comments to Rantaro.

"So if you don't want to end up as bloody smears, get killing~" Monokuma says before the TV shuts off. Rantaro lets out a heavy sigh.

"That's definitely going to cause _someone_ to murder..." Rantaro says, running a hand through his green hair.

"Sadly I have to agree with that statement," Niles says. "But the question is, will someone take advantage of that perk? That in of itself is a very tempting incentive. And then throw on the two deadlines, and voila! Murder!"

"You're not wrong. Though I wonder, if we can figure out the Mastermind and kill them, would we end the game early?" Rantaro muses.

"I would say ask but that would let the Mastermind know what we're planning," Niles hums out. "But that would be a genius thing - use the perk that's meant to spark this game into life against the Mastermind to end it."

"Well, since you're better at this whole murder thing, I'll let you kill them if we can figure it out," Rantaro says. Niles smirks and pats Rantaro on the head.

"Smart choice~ Now, into the library," Niles says before turning and heading into the library. Rantaro follows Niles, hands in his pockets. So far, it was just him and Niles at the moment which was good. The two then separate and start scouring the library for the opening mechanism of the door. Niles wonders how he missed a secret door yesterday when he inspected this room. The Outlaw was randomly pulling and pushing on odd looking books to see if those had any significance when he eventually gets a _click_ in response. Niles backs away as the bookcase rumbles and swings open. Rantaro had looked over upon hearing the click.

"Wow! Nice job Niles!" Rantaro says, walking over.

"I didn't think that would work," Niles admits. He was about to continue when he heard faint voices and he immediately pushes the bookcase back into place. Rantaro was about to question him but he soon enough heard two voices approach the library. Rantaro quickly goes back to looking at the books he was looking at prior. He felt Niles's presence by him a few seconds later just as the library doors open. Playing dumb, Rantaro pokes his head out to see Kaede and Shuichi.

"Oh hey Kaede, Shuichi! What brings you two here?" Rantaro greets with a smile as he steps out from where he was.

"We're just making another investigation down here!" Kaede answers, returning the smile.

"Uh, Rantaro.. Have you seen Niles lurking about?" Shuichi asks, tugging his hat down a bit. Niles then struts out and rests his left elbow on Rantaro's right shoulder.

"Lookin' for me Detective~?" Niles asks, a playful smirk on his lips. His blue eye focuses on Shuichi, purposely making the male uncomfortable with his gaze. Shuichi looks off to the side to not meet the gaze of the one-eyed man.

"Y-yeah. Since Kaede's Research Lab opened... I w-was wondering if yours did," Shuichi stutters out.

"As a matter of fact it did. And I'm quite happy it is open," Niles answers.

"Oh! Can we see it? If that's alright, that is," Kaede asks. Rantaro looks at the Outlaw to see what he would decide.

"I _suppose _I can show you my Research Lab and that I have naught to hide," Niles says before starting to exit the library. Rantaro, Kaede and Shuichi follow Niles out of the library, down the hall and into the Research Lab. Rantaro lingered near the door since he had been in there before while Kaede and Shuichi looked around in wonder. Niles, who was next to Rantaro, quietly pulls out his bow and nocks an arrow aiming for a target. Rantaro sweatdrops as he figures out what the white haired male was planning. A cruel grin splays on Niles's lips as he releases the arrow just as Shuichi and Kaede went towards the targets. The arrow whizzes between the two, causing the two to yelp in surprise and jump apart as the arrow hits the bulls-eye of the target.

"NILES! YOU COULD HAVE HIT US!" Kaede shouts, her face pink.

"If I was going to hit you, my arrow would have hit you. I don't miss my target," Niles smirks. "Besides, weren't you told not to enter the archery range unless it was safe to do so~?"

"A-Ah yeah... That is the safety procedure..." Shuichi says, looking even more embarrassed.

"And we didn't see a bow around.. So that was on us, wasn't it?" Kaede says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You bet it was," Niles says before sauntering on over to get the arrow he fired off.

"Despite it being terrifying, your aim is impeccable," Shuichi admits.

"Why thank you Detective~" Niles says before playfully pinching Shuichi's cheek and walking back towards the exit. "If you two are done looking around, pretty boy and I are going to continue exploring the library."

"Ah, yeah, sorry to disturb you from that," Shuichi apologizes before following Rantaro and Niles out of the Research Lab and back to the library.

"Have you two been successful?" Kaede asks once they were all back in the library.

"Not yet," Niles lies. Rantaro shakes his head.

"Kinda hard to be successful when Niles keeps flirting with me," Rantaro chuckles, half-lying. Shuichi took that chance to start his investigation once there were no eyes on him.

"Niles..." Kaede says, frowning. "You better not be bothering Rantaro with your flirting!"

"Me? Bothering? What a bold statement for you to make Kaede! You're not bothered by me, are you Rantaro?" Niles says, a hand on his chest in mock offense. Rantaro shakes his head.

"It's quite fine Kaede. It's more amusing more than anything. Besides, if I was bothered, I wouldn't be hanging out with Niles," Rantaro explains.

"I suppose that's true... Though I do have to ask you to refrain from teasing everyone Niles," Kaede says, looking the Outlaw in the eye. Niles couldn't help but smirk cruelly once more seeing Kaede start to stand up to him. He then walks over to her and gets into her space, looking down at the blonde since he was six inches taller.

"Why should I~? Does it get under your skin?" Niles asks, piercing Kaede's pink eyes with his dark blue eye.

"You've already planted the seeds of doubt and discourse!"

"Oh but the seeds were already there, weren't they?"

"Didn't mean you had to help them sprout! That's just what the mastermind wants! We need to work in harmony!"

"How naive! You truly think everyone is going to work together?"

"I believe if everyone puts their differences aside, we can all win this! What you're doing is cruel and unnecessary!"

"Cruel and unnecessary? You think my harmless teasing is _cruel?_ You don't know the definition of cruel then! But that's to be expected from someone labeled the Ultimate Pianist!" Niles sneers, his playful tone now gone. Shuichi had stopped his investigating when hearing Niles's tone of voice change from playful to pissed. Panic spreads upon his face and he looks at Rantaro to see what the green haired male was doing. Rantaro shook his head at Shuichi, signifying to him to not interfere. Kaede goes to refute but Niles clamps a hand over her mouth and leans in very close. "I know what you're going to say.. Words can be hurtful and if I had to guess based on what you told me yesterday, you were teased for loving to play the piano a lot right?" he asks, before moving his hand enough to let Kaede answer.

"Yeah... Piano freak. But... I learned to embrace it.." Kaede admits.

"Then you truly don't know cruel. Come back to me when you lose an eye or when someone who doesn't deserve to be murdered dies," Niles snarls before turning and walking to the corner of the room. Kaede winced at the words Niles spoke but turns to Shuichi to help him with his investigation. Rantaro walks over to Niles and leans against the wall next to the one-eyed man who was watching the other two.

"You alright there Niles?" Rantaro asks softly. Niles sighs.

"No, I'm not. I don't normally lose my composure like that," Niles answers quietly. "But that naive and optimistic hope in her eyes pissed me off."

"I see. Do you think we should still try to recruit her should things go south?" Rantaro asks.

"Perhaps. Depends on how she changes if that happens."

"Though I do have to ask... Why do you tease the others the way you do?"

"Seeing people without a care in the world as if they've never been tainted by any worry or those very well off annoy me. So seeing people squirm at my words as they feel the bare minimum I once did brings me a twisted sense of joy."

"I see. And yet you don't treat me like that. You only flirt. Why is that?"

"Well, once you told me what you did yesterday, I knew you've been through a similar but different pain than myself so I see no need to drag you like I do others. And I flirt with you because you're easy on the eye and a decent person."

"O-Oh you genuinely mean that-" Rantaro says, his cheeks turning a light pink. Niles's lips quirk into a small grin, signifying that he was starting to feel better and calm. He goes to speak before hearing the telltale click of the mastermind door and a small _oh!_ from Shuichi.

"Rantaro! Niles! Come look!" Kaede calls out to the other two males, her small spat with Niles gone from her mind. Niles and Rantaro walk over, and act surprised at the secret door.

"Great work Detective~" Niles comments. Shuichi blushes a bit.

"Erm, thanks-" Shuichi says.

"Interesting door design," Rantaro comments, now that he can get a good look at the door. He notices what appears to be a card reader "What's that?" he asks, pointing to it.

"Huh? Oh it looks like a card reader!" Kaede says. "But if this door is here... One of us really is working with Monokuma..."

"Are you really surprised to figure that out?" Niles asks.

"Yeah... I was hoping that the Mastermind _wasn't_ one of us.." Kaede says, looking down. Shuichi walks over to the card reader and scoops up some dust, sprinkling it into the card reader.

"Well, we can test to see who might be the Mastermind. If they swipe, they'll disturb the dust and tell us that someone did indeed use this. Unless it's one of us four," Shuichi says.

"As cruel as I am, I solemnly swear upon my one eye that I am not the Mastermind. I would be too obvious of one," Niles says.

"Like I said before, I swear I'm not the bad guy here despite lacking my memories and what my talent is," Rantaro says.

"I trust both of you as I do Kaede. If I had thought any of you were the mastermind, I would not have done that," Shuichi says.

"Right, so we have a plan! Let's check back later!" Kaede says, her spirits picking back up. She then pushes the bookcase shut. With a wave, Kaede and Shuichi then head off to do more of their own planning. Rantaro and Niles let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well! That was a thing that happened! Now I'm going to go find Maki to make her confess and maybe twist her arm to help us out~" Niles smirks as he starts to leave but Rantaro grabs his arm.

"Wait, before you leave.. Have Kaede and Shuichi passed the first test? And where should we meet up later?" Rantaro asks.

"They passed the first test. And I say meet me in the cafeteria in about two hours," Niles answers. Rantaro nods and lets go of the Outlaw who then makes his way to find the Assassin. It took a little bit of asking around and looking but Niles eventually finds the girl sulking off to the side on her own. The white haired male takes the opportunity to sneak up behind Maki and sets his hand on her shoulder. He dodges the fist that had gone flying towards his face. "You're quite the feisty one, aren't ya Miss Ultimate Assassin~?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the Ultimate Childcare Giver," Maki says, narrowing her eyes at Niles.

"Oh really? Then what was that reflex?" Niles asks.

"Just a way to protect myself and the children from creeps," Maki says, her eyes now hardening.

"Uh huh..." Niles says. He steps closer to Maki, keeping his eye trained on her body movements. Maki bristles a bit in response and goes to run but Niles grips her arm in a vice grip. "Now Maki... You and I both know that Childcare Giver is a cover-up. We both work in the dark after all so we need to know when we see a fellow lurker of the shadows. So drop the act doll~"

"Fine, now let go of me," Maki growls. Niles then lets go. "What do you want?"

"You have impeccable observational skills I would imagine, yes? Then I have an offer you _really_ can't deny."

"Out with it Niles."

"I want you to help me figure out who the Mastermind is. Observe the others in my stead since they'll most likely trust you over me. Report to me everyday with your findings of anyone acting.. odd. If you don't cooperate with me.. I'll oust your true Ultimate to everyone."

"...You're an outright bastard Niles. But fine. I'll do what you want. I assume we start this tonight?"

"Yup! I'll be in the courtyard outside the living quarters after the nighttime announcement. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Is that all, or can I go now?" Maki asks, clearly annoyed.

"That's all. See you later doll~" Niles chirps cheekily as he saunters off to go meet up with Rantaro in the cafeteria. It had been quite the successful morning for him and the Survivor.


	5. Blood Has Finally Spilled

By the night of the second day, no one had died. Niles and Rantaro were not able to figure out the Mastermind in time, even with Maki's help. Even Kokichi had tried to figure out the Mastermind and he came up empty handed. It was very frustrating to those looking to oust the Mastermind and take advantage of that First Blood perk but now it was wasted and gone. With how helpful Kokichi had surprisingly been, Niles and Rantaro had decided that they would let the Supreme Leader in on their little secret once the third night passed, assuming that they all weren't bloody smears.

Upon the next morning, the air in the cafeteria was very tense. Despite everyone being alive, people were starting to wonder if anyone would crack today and straight up murder someone due to the deadline. Niles, Rantaro and Kokichi seemed to be even more separated from the rest as almost everyone but Shuichi and Kaede didn't trust any of them. The cafeteria was not silent, but it was filled with nervous whispers as Tojo came around and served everyone breakfast. Due to the no more than killing two people rule, everyone knew that the food wouldn't be poisoned by Tojo and people seemed to trust the Maid enough not to snap. In the middle of the tense and quiet breakfast, four voices ring out.

"Rise and shine ursine~" four of the five MonoKubs call out as all five suddenly appear in the cafeteria, causing the conversations to stop.

"Ah, it's the MonoKubs. What brings you here this morning?" Rantaro asks, acting as if there was nothing wrong.

"Well, Papa ain't happy that none of youse are dead!" Monosuke starts out.

"Yeah! As such we have news to deliver! Like Daddy said, the First Blood perk is now gone since the two day time limit is up!" Monophanie says.

"Damn shame I say! A waste of a really generous perk!" Monosuke says, shaking his head.

"Additionally, as a reminder - someone has to die by nighttime tonight or you all will be dead!" Monotaro says.

"AWE YEAH! BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED ONE WAY OR THE OTHER TONIGHT!" Monokid shouts.

"Ah yes, thank you for the reminders. Anything else?" Rantaro asks, still being pleasant.

"Nah, just that. Now get killing dammit!" Monosuke says, watching everyone for a moment. After an awkward pause in which no one said anything the MonoKubs took that as their cue to leave.

"So long, bear well!" all but Monodam say before disappearing from the cafeteria. Some of the tension had left the cafeteria once the MonoKubs had left but no one felt better about the whole situation. Niles, Rantaro and Kokichi had silently agreed to stay in the cafeteria until the other 14 students had left, all watching to see if anyone was getting twitchy or possibly excited. Tenko and Himiko were the first ones to leave à la Tenko picking up Himiko and carrying her out of the cafeteria to be away from all the degenerates. Shuichi and Kaede were the next to leave, Kaito tagging alongside the two since they were all in conversation. Gonta left on his own but nothing about his behavior was out of place. Ryoma was next, Korekiyo shortly after him. Angie left with Kiibo and Tsumugi, the Artist essentially dragging the two out with her. Miu scurries off afterwards, muttering something about locking herself in her lab to work on equipment. Tojo at this point had cleaned up everyone's dishes and had left to go find something else to busy herself with. Maki stands up to leave but Niles calls out to her.

"What do you want Niles?" Maki asks, gritting her teeth a bit.

"Come over here," Niles says, motioning the Assassin to come closer. Maki sighs but walks over, knowing that Niles won't leave her alone until she does what was asked.

"Why is he still here?" Maki asks, narrowing her eyes at Kokichi.

"Who little old me~? Why, I'm on their side which means we're all in this together~" Kokichi grins, causing Maki to clench her fist, ready to punch the purple haired gremlin.

"Don't mind Kokichi, Maki," Rantaro says, trying to soothe the girl. "He's pretty harmless for the most part."

"Anyways, our little deal will be different today considering the circumstances. The moment anyone does anything suspicious, you immediately report to me," Niles says, not revealing their exact deal to Kokichi.

"Fair enough. Any idea where I might be able to find you should that be the case?" Maki asks, now playing with one of her pigtails as to not punch Kokichi.

"Either my Research Lab or in the courtyard," Niles answers. And with a nod, Maki heads off. Niles stands up and stretches. "Well, I highly doubt we'll find the Mastermind today. So I say we chill and try to keep our hides alive."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You sticking with us Kokichi?" Rantaro says, standing up as well.

"Nah. I'm going to go do my own investigating. See you later!" Kokichi hums before running off. The last two males look at each other and shrug. Since Niles had told Maki he would probably be in his Research Lab, Niles heads down there, Rantaro following close behind. The two knew they would be safe there as someone would be pretty stupid to try to kill them both in Niles's own Research Lab.

It was about mid-afternoon when the TVs had crackled to life. Instead of it being Monokuma or the MonoKubs, it was a video with very obnoxious music. The video was a loop of three simple and quick animations where there was a blackened pawned and then blue and red pawns that were murdered in one way or the other. The first had the red and blue pawns hung while the blackened stands on a ladder. The second has the blackened standing off to the side as the red and blue pawns drown. The last had blue and red pawns piled on the floor with blood spatters everywhere while the blackened pawn was joyfully wiggling a blood stained bat. Niles and Rantaro look at each other, both vaguely horrified.

"This is extremely fucked up. We need to get inside that Mastermind Room," Niles says.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't backfire on us," Rantaro says, nodding.

"Whether or not it backfires on us is not the point, but let's go," Niles says before opening the door of his Research Lab. He sticks his head out and watches as a group of people seemed to be heading to the video room next to the library. Rantaro peeked out, his head under Niles's head and watches as well. The two spotted Kaito, Miu, Kiibo, and Kokichi heading into the room. When the coast was clear, the duo heads to the side door knowing it was quieter than the larger set of doors. Neither notice the cameras that had been set up upon entering the room and they both head over to the bookshelf that the secret book. Just as Niles pulls on the book, a light _click_ was heard to their right and both Rantaro and Niles go over to investigate. "The hell is that thing?"

"It's a camera... Huh, what an odd spot for once," Rantaro says, as he reaches for the camera, another picture getting snapped. Just as Rantaro wraps his hand around it, Niles immediately yanks him backwards. A noise of surprise leaves his lips as his back collides with Niles's chest. However, before Rantaro could ask what that was for, he sees a tanned hand point to the shot put that had fallen onto the floor some feet away from where he had been. "Shit-"

"Someone booby-trapped the library. While I see that you would have been fine, I didn't want to risk it. Those metal balls look like they would pack a wallop," Niles says, an arm still wrapped around Rantaro's waist protectively.

"Ah yeah- That would not have been pleasant. And an ironic way for me to go," Rantaro chuckles. The two hear the library door burst open and hear a pair of footsteps enter the library. The two males look over as they hear the footsteps skid to a stop.

"Niles? Rantaro? What are you doing down here?" Kaede asks.

"Ah it was only you two who set off the sensors," Shuichi says, a little sad that it wasn't the Mastermind.

"Oh, so it was you two who booby-trapped the library," Niles says, looking at the two.

"Booby-trapped? No, we just up the cameras," Shuichi says, furrowing his brow.

"I'd beg to differ," Niles comments, his eye zeroing in on Kaede who squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"We have proof," Rantaro says. He goes to move but Niles was still holding on him protectively so he gently pats the Outlaw's arm. Niles lets go, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Rantaro walks over to the shot put and picks it up. "After I grabbed this camera, Niles pulled me away from this shot put ball, although it was unnecessary. And considering this came after we set off some sensors I assume, it had to mean one of you did it."

"That... would have been me..." Kaede says, ducking her head down a bit shamefully. "I thought that with our plan to capture the Mastermind, if I got rid of the Mastermind, the game would end.."

"Ah, so similar to what Rantaro, Kokichi and myself were planning then," Niles says.

"Next time warn us Kaede. I would rather not get murdered for being in the wrong place. Or murdered at all for that matter," Rantaro chuckles. A few moments later, the door bursts open again, revealing Kaito, Miu, Kiibo and Kokichi. "I guess you two attracted more trouble."

"Whoa- what the hell is that door?" Kaito says, noticing the Mastermind door first.

"Oooo secret door! Though what brings you four here?" Kokichi asks, tilting his head.

"A last ditch attempt to find the Mastermind before night falls," Niles answers. "What about you lot?"

"We heard heavy footsteps and came to see what the fuck was going on," Miu answers. "Apparently it was just Kaeidiot and Pooichi."

"Hmm.. Well no one is dead yet so that's reassuring.. But I wonder for how long.." Kiibo says, muttering to himself.

"Given this annoying music and all the stress, I would imagine someone is going to die soon," Niles comments offhandedly.

"What the hell man?! Why would you say something like that?" Kaito scowls, marching up to Niles who merely smirks.

"Because it's the truth. Whatcha gonna do about it space man? _Kill me?_" Niles taunts. Kaito growls before bringing a fist up and striking Niles across the jaw, staggering Niles by surprise. The white haired male rubs his jaw a bit as he straightens up. "Nice left hook."

"Quit screwing around Niles! This is serious shit!" Kaito says.

"Oh but I _am_ taking this seriously. More seriously than any of you for that matter," Niles sneers. Rantaro simply puts a hand on the Outlaw's shoulder while Shuichi and Kaede gently pull Kaito away.

"How about we go check on the others?" Kaede suggests, trying to mediate.

"I'm in agreement with Kaede! After all, we still have plenty of time!" Kiibo says. Kaito scowls as he brushes off Kaede's and Shuichi's hold on him before turning on his heel and marching out. Everyone follows Kaito out, Niles and Rantaro exiting last as they had closed the bookshelf before leaving. The now group of eight head out of the basement and start to spread out in the main hallway to go separate ways when Maki came sprinting into the room and accidentally body slams into Kaito, knocking the Astronaut down. Niles, Miu and Kokichi couldn't help but snicker. Rantaro approaches Maki while Shuichi helps Kaito up.

"Maki! What's wrong?" Rantaro asks, not wanting to reveal the deal to the others. Maki takes a moment to regain her breath. She looks at everyone gathered before saying two words that no one really wanted to hear.

"Ryoma's dead."


	6. The First Murder

As Maki's words leave her mouth, everyone except Niles seemed to be affected by them. The room was silent with shock, horror and despair. Rantaro thought he would get used to the idea of people killing each other, but he supposed that he wouldn't unless he killed someone himself. He was better off than the others but he was still taken aback. He looks at Niles and sees that the man was the same as he was before Maki's news.

"Bring us there. Certainly that bastard bear wants us all there to further explain things," Niles says. Maki nods and she turns on her heels, leading the way to where she found Ryoma's body. Niles and Rantaro were the first to follow, the others eventually snapping out of their stupor and following. Shuichi catches up to be side by side Maki, knowing that if everyone else was going to get through this, he would have to put his skills to use. The group only paused when the TV crackled to life, displaying Monokuma.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone please gather in the cafeteria so an explanation can be provided!" Monokuma announces before the TV crackles off. Everyone changes course just a smidge and goes into the cafeteria like Monokuma had asked. As people gathered in the cafeteria, no one was in a clump bigger than three as everyone looked at one another suspiciously. Niles had a wicked and sadistic smirk on his lips as he watches everyone, making everyone, minus Rantaro and Kokichi of course, squirm under his gaze. It was rather satisfying to see everyone so uncomfortable! Might make everyone more bearable to deal with afterwards! Just as Tenko was about to yell at Niles, Monokuma and the MonoKubs appeared.

"Oh good! Everyone is here! Daddy! You can explain the rules more!" Monophanie says happily.

"Upupu~ Looks like one of you finally did it! What a shame that perk wasn't used, but I guess the possible threat of death is a good enough motivator!" Monokuma starts out.

"Would you really have let the murderer go scot-free? Or was that a lie?" Kokichi asks, tilting his head.

"Father doesn't lie! The murderer would have most definitely been let go without having to do a trial!" Monotaro answers.

"How interesting. So we can safely assume that Monokuma here cannot lie to us and neither can the MonoKubs," Niles says.

"Yup! We also don't have to answer questions if we deem them unimportant!" Monokuma says. "Now, onto the fun part! Since a murder has occurred, you fuckers have to debate about whodunit like I mentioned a few days ago! As a reminder, if you guess correctly, only the blackened gets punished. Guess wrong however... The blackened goes free and the rest of you are punished! Gaaaahahahahaha!"

"And punishment is death... Right..?" Kaede asks, fidgeting a bit.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" Monokid shouts.

"Anyways! You all have a short period time to investigate the murder so that you have clues and evidence to use during the debate. Use it wisely cause once I get bored, you all will report to the Shrine of Judgement~! Oh, and since none of you know how to perform an autopsy, I have so generously given you a Monokuma File! These Files tell you who the victim is, their height and weight, the cause and time of death and if there is something in their system that shouldn't be there! Now, off you go! The clock is a-ticking!" Monokuma says before disappearing.

"Well, we might as well read over the File.." Shuichi says, pulling out his MonoPad. Everyone else does as well so that they could all see what caused Ryoma's death. "So the cause of death was bleeding out due to a slit to both common carotid arteries with the time of death being around 3:07PM."

"How morbid. So that was fifteen minutes after the music went off then," Niles comments.

"Very fresh then. But we need to do a thorough investigation. Let's go to where Ryoma is," Rantaro says, looking to Maki. Maki sighs and leads the way to where Ryoma's body was - the storage room. Everyone fanned out as they entered, a few horrified gasps as they see how Ryoma's body was strung up a few feet above the ground between two of the support beams in front of the pole vault poles. His feet were about two feet off the ground. Ropes were used to string up Ryoma by his wrists and his head was slumped forward. There were two streaks of still wet blood down his body as well as a wet pool of blood beneath his feet, all pink of course since that's the color of blood!

"Well, this body isn't going to inspect itself, now is it?" Niles says after a moment and wondering why the blood was pink and not red. This seems to snap everyone out of it. Tenko then turns on Niles, ready to rip into him as she had been planning to do so before.

"YOU! You degenerate male! You're to blame for this, being an Outlaw and all! You're sketchy, suspicious and sadistic! Not to mention taking this way too easily!" Tenko accuses, pointing to the Outlaw.

"I can safely say it was not me. I have an alibi - I was with Rantaro the entire day and then a little before the time of death, Kaede and Shuichi joined us," Niles says calmly.

"Wait, really?" Tenko asks, blinking.

"Yes. Now, don't go randomly accusing people Tenko. That's how you'll get everyone here killed. And as for _why_ I'm so calm is because I have killed people in the past, defending myself," Niles snaps, his eye cold and harsh.

"Uh if I may... We have limited time.. So uh maybe we should split the group up to look for clues in various places?" Shuichi says, wanting to prevent a fight.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Shuichi. Perhaps we have two people guard the crime scene?" Tojo suggests. "I will watch over the scene."

"Gonta no good at investigating unless bugs, but Gonta can keep watch over scene!" Gonta says.

"Then it's settled! Let's get to the bottom of this and figure out who murdered Ryoma!" Kaito says, invigorated and determined to bring justice. People split off to conduct their investigations. Shuichi and Kaede go around and ask the others where the others were from 3:00PM to 3:14PM, finding that the only people without an alibi were Maki, Tojo, Gonta, Korekiyo and Angie. Niles carefully makes his way over to Ryoma's body to look it over. His hands pause on top of the midget's head as his fingers feel a little wet. Removing the beanie, the Outlaw finds an indentation on the back of Ryoma's head and it was a little wet with blood.

"Odd..." Niles mutters. He puts the hat back on and then carefully steps away, his blue eye looking for something that might have caused the indentation. Rantaro comes over to Niles, Kaede's shot put still in his hands.

"Find something?" the green haired male asks. Niles spots the shot put in Rantaro's hands and his eye widens.

"Yeah, let me see that shot put," Niles says, holding his hand out. Rantaro blinks but hands it over before watching Niles approach the body again and remove the beanie. The white haired male compares the shot put to the indentation. "Kaede! Are you still in here?" he calls out, glancing around for the blonde.

"She is not in here Niles. I believe she and Shuichi went to the cafeteria and kitchen," Tojo answers.

"Thank you Tojo. Pretty boy! Can you bring Kaede here? I have a question for her," Niles says.

"Yeah, sure thing Niles," Rantaro answers, chuckling softly. He then leaves to go get Kaede. Niles first counts the shot puts, counting out six shot puts in the crate, seven if he counts Kaede's. He then starts to scour the rest of the room looking for anything else that might be out of place. He goes deeper into the room and spots it out of the corner of his eye - a small bottle. He walks over and picks it up and opens it up, seeing pink liquid and sniffs it.

"That's blood alright. And something else," Niles mutters to himself. The doors to the storage room open, revealing Kaede and Rantaro. He sets the bottle down and walks over to the two.

"You wanted to see me Niles?" Kaede asks.

"I did. How many shot puts were in that crate when you took one?" Niles asks. Kaede blinks at the question but pauses to think.

"There were eight. Why do you ask?" Kaede answers, her brow furrowing.

"Just as I suspected. Someone had a similar idea to you Kaede. There are seven counting yours," Niles hums out.

"So the murder weapon and a shot put are missing," Rantaro says, frowning.

"It would appear so," Niles says. He goes to do more investigating but the TV crackled to life, Monokuma yelling at all of them to get to the Shrine of Judgement so that the trial could begin. The 16 remaining Ultimates all make their way to the Shrine of Judgement, finally able to enter the looming and ominous tower. The inside of the tower was so... empty. Just stone benches like a coliseum around the edges but a fountain with two very bizarre Monokuma statues standing in the middle. A low rumble had Niles instinctively reach for his bow, ready to fight the statues but relaxes when realizing it was just the statues moving to reveal the way forward.

"Ah, an elevator. I guess we're going underground," Rantaro says, moving forward. Niles had no idea what an elevator was but he follows. He looks at everyone and notices how on edge they all were. The elevator starts to move, causing Niles to stumble into Rantaro who steadies him. "Not used to elevators?" he asks, teasing Niles.

"Shush you," Niles huffs indignantly, causing Rantaro to laugh lightly a his predicament. The elevator ride down was quick and when it reaches the bottom, the remaining 16 were allowed to step into the debate room. In the center of the room were 17 podiums, with all of their portraits behind them. Ryoma's portrait had a big pink X on it. On the opposite side of the room was a big throne with Monokuma sitting upon it. In front of him were the MonoKubs.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please find your podiums and get ready! It's time to figure out who killed Ryoma Hoshi - The Ultimate Tennis Pro!" Monokuma says. Everyone easily finds their podium, thanks to the big portraits that were provided. The air in the room was tense as it had finally sunk in for everyone that the Killing Game had actually really begun and that one of their so called friends had committed murder. And now, it was time to debate for their lives.


	7. The Ultimates' First Trial

A/N: This gonna be a long one!

* * *

The courtroom was deathly silent as no one wanted to speak up first, and not to mention, no one knew where to begin. Niles glances around the room and despite his inner desires wanting to make everyone squirm even further, he knew that this was not the time since his life was _also_ on the line here. He looks at Rantaro, knowing that the green haired male knew how these went and gauges his body language to figure out if he should keep his mouth shut completely. But, before he could make a decision himself, Kaede decided to break the silence all of them were tiptoeing on.

"So, we should probably start with the basics yeah? As we all know, Ryoma died due to bleeding out from the two slits on his neck at 3:07PM," Kaede says.

"And where are you suggesting we go from there Kaede?" Tojo asks politely.

"Well that's an obvious one! The murder weapon, right? It was probably some sort of knife!" Kaito butts in.

"That's all we can safely assume. There was a knife missing from the knife block but it wasn't in the sink as there were no dirty dishes in the sink," Shuichi confirms.

"I can attest to that. After lunch was prepared, I thoroughly cleaned all the dishes that had been left over," Tojo says.

"So at the moment, you're the last one to see all of the knives that were there. Can you tell us which knives you used to prepare lunch?" Niles asks. He didn't think it was Tojo, but they need all the information they could get.

"I had used the chef's knife and the paring knife," the Maid answers. "Which one was missing?"

"I'm not well versed in knives but from what I remember seeing before, it was a long, thin blade with a pointed tip. About 8 inches long," Shuichi informs.

"Ah yes, that would be the slicing knife. I suppose that could be used for causing small slits on someone's neck," Tojo says, grimacing a bit at the thought.

"Okay, so we know the murder weapon and we know it's missing from the kitchen... Tojo, when did you leave the kitchen?" Rantaro hums out thoughtfully.

"Hmm... Approximately quarter past one," Tojo answers.

"Alright, so the murderer has to be someone who went to the kitchen between 1:15PM and 3:07PM," Miu says.

"Well, three people can attest to being in the cafeteria at 3PM... Tsumugi, Ange and Gonta," Shuichi hums out.

"Ah yes! Tsumugi was going to have a divine cup of tea with me as I painted her!" Angie smiles. Tsumugi blushed a bit.

"Right, I took her offer as I was surprised that she wanted to paint plain old me.," Tsumugi nods.

"Gonta? What about you?" Kaede asks, looking to the hulking male.

"Gonta was in the cafeteria to see if any bugs had come in!" Gonta answers with a happy smile.

"Oh, additionally, Gonta was already in the cafeteria before me and Angie entered," Tsumugi adds on.

"Well Shuichi, can one of them be the killer?" Kokichi asks with a head tilt. A pair of hands slam down viciously onto a podium, causing everyone to look at the source of a sound - a fired up Tenko.

"Impossible! They were in there at 3PM when that obnoxious music started! No way that Ryoma could have died in seven minutes!" Tenko bursts out. Shuichi rubs his face a bit upon Tenko's exclamation. He looks to the short purple haired male.

"We can't rule them out quite yet. Additionally, no one else mentioned the cafeteria and as long as they got there before Gonta and after Tojo, they would have no need to mention the cafeteria or kitchen," Shuichi says. "So we're still at square one on who could be the murderer."

"Might I offer a solution? We start from when the body announcement was made and work backwards?" Kiibo suggests. "Considering that the murder weapon led us no where really."

"Yeah! Good idea Kiibo! Maki was leading me, Shuichi, Rantaro, Niles, Kaito, Kiibo, Miu and Kokichi to Ryoma's body. She had discovered the body," Kaede says.

"Well that brings up a few other questions - we know that three people need to discover the body. I think it's safe to assume that the murderer doesn't count unless they're with another person?" Rantaro says, directing the question towards Monokuma.

"Yup! That is correct! If the murderer were to join up with two people and then later arrive at the scene of the crime with those two, that would INDEED trigger the body discovery announcement!" Monokuma confirms.

"Thought so. As I was saying... We now have more questions with that statement and the knowledge of the body discovery announcement. Besides Maki, who were the other two people who discovered the body? Was Maki the first or second person to discover the body?" Rantaro prompts the others.

"Well, who's to say that Maki isn't the murderer then? She's been awfully quiet, nishishishi~" Kokichi smirks. Niles couldn't help but roll his eye. He thought it was too early to cause chaos in the trial.

"...You of all people should know that it's not me Kokichi," Maki says, glaring at the Supreme Leader.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't~ After all, can you really trust what I say? Everything could just be a lie!" Kokichi grins.

"Let's ignore that degenerate. We can't trust anything he says!" Tenko says, glaring at Kokichi.

"But he does bring up a good point. How do we know that Maki _isn't_ the murderer and then later counted as a witness? Or was she never one of the three?" Korekiyo brings up, yellow eyes roaming. Maki sighs heavily.

"Rantaro and Niles can vouch for me. I am not the murderer," Maki says, fiddling with her pigtail again.

"Oh! What an interesting revelation! Is this true you two? You can vouch for Maki not being the murderer?" Korekiyo asks, tilting his head.

"Yup," Niles answers simply. Rantaro nods in agreement to Niles.

"Kinda sketchy answer there, but with three people, assuming Kokichi does know, we can for now assume that Maki isn't the murderer," Kaede says. Niles places his hands on his podium and leans forward, his blue eye hardening as he inspects the people who weren't with him when the announcement went off - Korekiyo, Angie, Gonta, Tojo, Tenko, Himiko and Tsumugi. The latter three seem to squirm a bit under his gaze with different reactions.

"Hmmm... Perhaps one of you lovely ladies have something you wanna say~?" Niles prompts, smirking a tad sadistically. He was going to gently apply pressure, starting with his gaze and a small smirk. Himiko tugs her hat down to hide her face. Tenko sees how uncomfortable Himiko was and she focuses on Niles again, the desire to round house him in the face growing ever stronger.

"Quit being a creep Niles!" Tenko shouts. The Outlaw then brings his gaze to the angry female.

"Have something to share with the class then Tenko? Did you set off the body discovery?" Niles questions. He notices that the brunette seems to shrink a bit in response.

"...No. I was with Himiko in my room..." Tenko answers, looking down and pressing her pointer fingers together. Niles rolls his eye dramatically to show how annoyed he was.

"Well, that gives us _something," _the white haired male says dryly as his eye wanders over to the Cosplayer. The blue haired girl notices that Niles's cold, piercing, blue gaze was now centered on her. She fidgets a bit under it before speaking up.

"Gonta and I saw the body and set the announcement off," the Cosplayer finally says. "After Angie came back into the cafeteria panicking," she then adds on. Niles pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment as he was starting to realize how incompetent most of these people were. Rantaro noticed how irritated Niles was getting and couldn't help but chuckle quietly as that had been him once. He refrains from reaching over to pat Niles on the shoulder.

"Now, was that so hard to say? Or were you hoping no one would question an incompetent, plain old girl like you?" Niles sneers, using Tsumugi's own words against her in an insulting manner in conjunction with a straight up insult.

"MOVING ON!" Kaede says loudly, noticing that Niles was getting _very_ hostile with everyone now. She wanted to prevent the really cruel side of Niles from coming out so she decided to intervene and get the conversation going again. "So we know the order of discovery - Maki, Angie, Gonta and Tsumugi."

"Ah, but now we have the question as to why Angie and Maki were there in the first place. We know Gonta and Tsumugi went there upon Angie returning in a panicked state," Korekiyo hums out.

"My answer is quite simple! As I stated earlier, Atua wanted me to paint Tsumugi for my next masterpiece! However, I was out of some paint and went to the storage room to get some. Upon entering, I saw Ryoma's body strung up like a martyr!" Angie answers. Niles immediately snaps his head to look at Angie, the word _paint_ striking a cord within him.

"Paint you say? How coincidental. During my investigation, I found a bottle of pink paint..." Niles trails off.

"Oh? Was something suspicious about this bottle?" Rantaro asks, genuinely curious. He hadn't seen the bottle and Niles didn't tell him about it.

"Well, instead of one of the many shelves, there was just one lone bottle of paint on the floor behind the mats," Niles says. He was keeping the blood bit secret for now.

"What a strange place for a bottle of paint," Tojo hums.

"Well, since we're talking about the crime, why don't you fuckin nerds give us the facts for the idiots who weren't there?" Miu suggests in a manner that doesn't include her as an idiot.

"Ah yes. Niles, Rantaro, could you two tell us what you found there since you two were inspecting it while I was gathering alibis and non-crime scene evidence?" Shuichi prompts the two. While he still wore the hat, he wasn't hiding under it anymore as he was growing more confident since this was his place to shine.

"Right. Given how the blood pooled beneath Ryoma, he was strung up before he died, meaning he was knocked out," Rantaro starts.

"And lo and behold, upon further inspection, I found a wet spot on Ryoma's beanie. Underneath was an indent," Niles adds on.

"Well, that's definitely possible, given this happened in the storage room after all..." Kiibo says.

"What caused the indent?" Maki asks.

"A shot put," Niles says. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Kaede winced reflexively. "And the shot put that was used is missing."

"How do you know? It could have been in the bin," Kokichi asks, head tilting.

"Simple - I asked Kaede about the shot puts," Niles says, throwing Kaede right under the bus, completely unbothered. Twelve sets of eyes turn onto the blonde in question.

"Now why would Kaeidiot know about that?" Miu asks, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Do tell Kaede~ And we'll know if you're lying~" Kokichi says with a taunting tone. Kaede sighs before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I knew the amount because I had _almost _killed Rantaro," Kaede says. "Shuichi and I set up cameras by a secret door in the library to try to catch the Mastermind. I thought if I could kill the Mastermind then, it would end the game. Turns out Rantaro and Niles had triggered the cameras. The shot put fell short and wouldn't have killed Rantaro even if Niles didn't save him."

"Whoa- Kaede- I didn't think you would have had it in you!" Kaito says, purple eyes widening in shock.

"Upupupu~ The one who talked about harmony tried to murder! Oh the irony!" Monokuma laughs.

"Anyways, with confirmation from Kaede, there was a missing shot put. Couldn't find that either sadly," Niles says, frowning.

"Niles, was there anything particular about the paint? You mentioned that for a reason..." Shuichi says, having picked up on the fact that Niles was leaving something out. He _almost_ had the answer pieced together.

"Ah yeah. I took a whiff of it and it was mostly blood."

"And where was the bottle again?"

"Behind the mats. Now that I think about it... It was a good hiding spot."

"But you would have to be pretty short to hide behind that," Shuichi hums out.

"Well, the people who would be able to hide behind the stack of mats would be Himiko, Ryoma, Ouma, Kiibo, Angie and Maki," Rantaro starts out, catching onto what Shuichi and Niles were thinking. "Ryoma is dead, Himiko was with Tenko, Ouma and Kiibo were in the video room at the time of death. Which only leaves Angie and Maki," he says, narrowing down the possible candidates. Shuichi takes a moment to put together all the information they had pieced together. His eyes then snap open and his arm shoots out, his pointer finger aimed at who he believed the culprit was.

"Angie Yonaga! You're the culprit!" Shuichi accuses. Niles smirks cruelly, he was seeing the pieces fall into place now.

"What? Me? Why me?" Angie asks, starting to sweat. "I did no such thing!"

"Bullshit Angie. You're just a pathetic excuse of a human, using the will of a so called god to carry out your twisted desires. Afraid to die so you took the opportunity to kill a poor, innocent person to save your own hide! And everyone thinks _I'm_ the disgusting one. How low you have stooped!" Niles starts, laying into Angie to break her.

"Not true-"

"Selfish."

"No!"

"Pathetic!"

"Stop it!"

"Twisted~"

"Shut up!"

"Disgusting lowlife!"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

"Confess your sins little one! Confess your sins to your Atua!" Niles grins widely. He could see how angry Angie was and knew she was just about to break. No one dared to stop Niles, not when they were this close to solving the murder.

"I DID NOT KILL RYOMA! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Angie shouts, gripping her podium tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. Niles cackles in response.

"Oh how wrong you are! Shuichi~ Mind laying it all out for everyone who haven't caught on~?" Niles calls out. Shuichi gives a nod of affirmation.

"Right. So this all starts at 3PM, when the annoying music started playing on loop with the disturbing video on all of the TVs. At the same time, the culprit had invited Tsumugi to the cafeteria to have some tea and be painted. Gonta happened to also be in the cafeteria when the culprit and Tsumugi arrived. The culprit then went to the kitchen to get the tea, and grabs the missing slicing knife out of the knife block. Given the culprit's belt and coat, the knife was easily concealed. Upon getting back to the table, the culprit realized they were missing some pink paint and excused themself to go to the storage room to get some. Upon entering they see an unsuspecting Ryoma and that's when the plan of murder was solidified.

"Around the same time that the culprit entered the storage room, Kaito, Miu, Kiibo and Kokichi entered the video room, witnessed by Niles and Rantaro. Niles and Rantaro then entered the library to investigate what we believe is the door to the mastermind room, which caused the camera trap me and Kaede set. Kaede sent a shot put in an attempt to kill the mastermind when the rigged cameras went off. We arrived a few minutes to find neither of them harmed. Kaito, Miu, Kiibo and Kokichi entered the library shortly after.

"Going back to the culprit, they grabbed a shot put and cracked Ryoma over the head with it, knocking him out but not killing him. After Ryoma fell unconscious, the culprit found some rope and started to string up Ryoma by his wrists between two support beams. The culprit takes the knife and makes two slits in his neck and starts to gather some of the blood to use with the remnants of their pink paint. There's a bit much blood, hence the blood pool beneath Ryoma's body. As the culprit begins to clean up, they hear foot steps approach the door and in a panic, they run over to the mats and hide there, knowing the mats would hide their small body. Enter Maki who sees the body and she runs off to find the others to alert them of the murder.

"After Maki takes off, the culprit takes off to the cafeteria, feigning panic about Ryoma's murder, forgetting the bottle of paint and blood behind. The culprit tells Tsumugi and Gonta to go to the storage room, saying that Ryoma was dead, having them trigger the body discovery announcement. After Tsumugi and Gonta run off, the culprit most likely discarded the shot put somewhere but wasn't able to clean the knife in time before the announcement went off. The culprit waits in the cafeteria as everyone comes to the cafeteria.

"I hope this is enough proof for you! The only one capable of such an artistic and messed up murder is you - Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist!" Shuichi explains. The courtroom falls silent as 15 sets of eyes fall on the Ultimate Artist. Eventually she cracks, tears welling up as she falls to her knees.

"Okay! I did it! Atua suggested I take someone's life to save everyone!" Angie confesses, tears now streaming down her face. Most people look away.

"Monokuma... I believe we have our answer," Rantaro says calmly, looking up towards the split bear.

"Wonderful! It's voting time! Please cast your votes on the selection screen before you by selecting the student you think did it!" Monokuma explains. After some time, all the votes were cast, and on the large screen that was now behind Monokuma, a slot machine appears. Three portraits of Angie line up and lights spelling out GUILTY! appear. "Ding ding ding! Yooouuu'rreee correct! Ryoma Hoshi's killer is Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist! It's punishment time! GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bear exclaims before smashing a button with a mallet.

After a moment's pause, a chain comes snaking out from the top of the courtroom towards Angie. The collar opens up and then clamps around her neck before yoinking her up into the ending. The podiums then sink into the ground as the walls around them fade from their wallpaper design to reveal a very large wraparound screen to be the true wall of the courtroom. The screen flickers to life, revealing Angie in a shrine which everyone could only assume was to Atua. Seeing nothing around, Angie sits down and starts to meditate. Two divine arms reach out and grab her arms, stretching them out, her blue eyes snapping open as the MonoKubs run out with a large hammer and chisel, the grips having blades on them. As the divine arms force her to grab the tools, a cry of pain escapes her lips while the MonoKubs bring out a large lump of sculpting clay. Atua moves her at an inhuman speed, chiseling the piece of clay into Monokuma. The blades continue to dig into Angie's hands, blood running down her arms. When the sculpture was finished, one of Atua's hands lets go and pats Angie on the head. It then picks up the sculpture and drops it onto Angie's weakening form, squishing her and ending her life and the execution.


	8. Expansion

A/N: another long one whoops-

* * *

The room was dead silent. Not a single word was said as the shock from Angie's brutal execution settled in. Niles was once again, the least affected by the horrifying sight. After all, he had seen people impaled on lances and swords, decapitated by axes and swords, magic burn others, beasts tear people to shreds and of course, seen his own arrows pierce through others. He shook it off, not wanting it to linger in his mind or heart. After all, he didn't know Angie and she was a guilty person. He hears Monokuma start laughing and notices that that gets the remaining 14 students to snap out of it and look to the laughing bear.

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't funny at all!" Kaito shouts at the bear. "Even though Angie was punished since she murdered Ryoma, it wasn't funny in the slightest!"

"Oh but it is! Seeing aaaalllll the despairing looks upon your faces is HILARIOUS!" Monokuma laughs. "But that's all for this first trial! You should all go to bed.. After all, it's been an exhausting day, hasn't it?"

"Monokuma is right. We should leave this wretched place and rest up. I, for one, have no desire to linger here longer than necessary," Niles says nonchalantly. He turns and heads towards the elevator that had once again opened up, Rantaro following the Outlaw.

"Yes, I quite agree. Sleep would do well for the rest of our nights. If anyone would like some relaxing tea, I would be happy to make some for you," Tojo says to the other students before going to the elevator. Everyone eventually piles onto the elevator and it goes back up. The ride up was silent as almost everyone thought about what happened. Upon stopping, the remaining 15 Ultimates file out of the elevator and out the Shrine of Judgement. Himiko, Tenko, Kaede and Shuichi follow Tojo to the cafeteria to take her up on the relaxing tea. The others minus Kokichi, Rantaro and Niles all head to bed. Instead, Niles goes out to the courtyard and he takes a seat in the grass, aware that the Supreme Leader and Survivor were following him. Rantaro sits next to him and Kokichi ends up in front of the two. Niles's face was looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

"A beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Niles hums out. "The sun giving way to the moon who will bask us in her ethereal glory."

"Yeah, it's quite nice," Rantaro says in agreement, looking up. Kokichi was looking at the two of them.

"See something you like Kokichi?" Niles asks, noticing that the purple gremlin was just staring at them.

"You're not my type Niles," Kokichi snorts in response. "But you two are hiding things. And I want in."

"True we are," Niles says, finally bringing his gaze from the sky and looks at Kokichi. "And I suppose we can tell you now instead of tomorrow morning."

"Wait- You're actually going to tell me? I thought I would have had to twist your arm to get you to tell me," Kokichi says, surprised. Rantaro chuckles.

"Nah. You passed our tests and since we got out of this alive, we're letting you in on the know. On the premise that you keep it secret," Rantaro explains.

"And we'll know if you let it slip~ So I recommend you don't let it slip~" Niles comments, as he casually pulls out an arrow to twirl between his fingers. Kokichi eyes the arrow and know that Niles meant business.

"Now, that wouldn't be very wise of me to do, now would it?" Kokichi says. "I don't think even I could get away with saying it's a lie anyways."

"Precisely, as what we are about to reveal to you is a bit too peculiar to be a lie," Rantaro hums out.

"So, who do you want to know about first? Me or pretty boy?" Niles asks.

"Rantaro," Kokichi answers.

"Very well then. As you've probably gathered, I do in fact know my talent and have been lying about it from the start. I'm the Ultimate Survivor. This isn't the first time I've played this Killing Game. As such, I know one of the others is the Mastermind but for some reason, I can't seem to remember," Rantaro says, scowling towards the end. He then hands his MonoPad over to Kokichi. "And that, is the Survivor's Perk MonoPad."

"Whoa... It has maps of every floor! And what the fuck - my Research Lab is _under_ the main floor with a secret tunnel?" Kokichi asks.

"Yeup~ And take a look at the third floor would ya. Notice something off?" Niles says. Kokichi navigates to the third floor and looks over it. He blinks.

"Uuuhhh.. There's a gun and a knife-" Kokichi says. "Wait... This has to do with Maki, doesn't it? And her deal with you Niles?"

"Bingo~ Maki is actually an Assassin. You gotta keep that secret though as it goes with all of this. I have her observing the others to see if she can figure out who the Mastermind might be."

"Huh, smart. Now is that all for you Rantaro?" Kokichi asks, handing over the MonoPad back to the green haired male.

"Yup. And here's where it correlates with Niles - he's the 17th. These games should only have 16," Rantaro says.

"So, Niles wasn't supposed to be in this game... So why are you here then?" Kokichi puts together. These were not the secrets he had been expecting.

"Well, I was sent here on accident. I'm from a whole other universe where magic is a legit and dangerous thing. I'm a retainer to a young prince in a kingdom known as Nohr. My fellow retainer is a dark mage and he was creating a summoning circle to summon a very dark but powerful ally since we are currently at war. One of the lines broke but by the time I noticed it, it was too late. And so, here I am, stuck in a world with things beyond my imagination!" Niles explains.

"Well fuck!" Kokichi says. "That sure is something!"

"You bet. And now you're in the know," Rantaro nods. He then flops onto his back to stare up at the sky that was now significantly darker. Niles flops down as well.

"Anything else you wanna know that we might have left out?" Niles prompts the Supreme Leader. Kokichi flops backwards as well.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I got a lot to digest and think through," the purple haired gremlin responds.

"Fair enough. If you think of something, be sure to let us know," Rantaro says.

"You got it~" Kokichi hums out. The three males continued to lay in the grass and admire the sky as it fades to night, all ignoring the nighttime announcement when it went off for the night. They remained in a peaceful and comfortable silence, Kokichi processing the information, Niles enjoying the night sky and the moon and then Rantaro just appreciating the company of the two with him. Kokichi was the first to retire out of the three and with a cheerful good night, he hops off to the dorms. Rantaro props up onto his elbows and looks at Niles, noting how relaxed he was.

"Niles," Rantaro prompts. He waits for the the Outlaw to look over and acknowledge him. "Would it be bothersome to either stay with you or have you stay with me for the night?"

"Ohohohoho~ Not a bother but what ever is the reason?" Niles asks, his eyebrows wiggling in suggestion. Rantaro rolls his eyes in response.

"Not what you're thinking," Rantaro says. "It's kind of embarrassing but I guess after the severity this game is showing, I would feel better if I stayed with someone I trusted for the night," he explains, blushing a bit. Niles's face returns to normal and he chuckles softly.

"That's understandable. Despite the doors locking, you can never be too sure at night," Niles says before standing up. "And after something so brutal.. Being alone is not fun," he says, his tone much softer. He offers a hand to Rantaro and helps the green haired male up before walking back into the dorms. Niles gives Rantaro a knock pattern so that they could both change out of their clothes and into their night clothes. After Rantaro got changed, he swiftly made his way to Niles's room and knocked the pattern he was told. Niles let him in shortly enough and after the door was locked, the two males got settled in the bed and sleep overtook them soon enough.

The next morning brought a mostly quiet cafeteria as people didn't really know how to act after the previous day's murder and trial. The only noise was the occasional scrape against a plate, the placement of a cup, Tojo's footsteps every now and then, and the faint voices of Kokichi, Niles and Rantaro having a conversation. No one bothered the three who seemed to be fine, not even Tenko as she could not find it in her to yell at the three for being suspicious. The somber peace was soon interrupted by the MonoKubs appearing the cafeteria.

"Rise and shine ursine!" the MonoKubs greet. No one gave the five a greeting in return. Monotaro coughs a bit before speaking up.

"We have some rewards for you all to use for surviving the first trial!" Monotaro announces. His four siblings each present an object in their paws. Shuichi and Niles stand up and approach the MonoKubs knowing they would both be asked to figure out these objects. As such, the two received a red orb, a crank, a passport and an ocarina.

"Thanks I guess? Anything you can tell us about these objects?" Shuichi asks.

"Nope! That's for you all to figure out!" Monophanie answers with a cute smile.

"I see," Shuichi says.

"So long, bear well!" the MonoKubs say before disappearing, leaving the 15 remaining students alone once more.

"Well detective, looks like we have some business to attend to, don't we?" Niles asks.

"That we do. Let's go Niles," Shuichi says before starting to head out of the cafeteria, the Outlaw right behind him. Rantaro gets up and he jogs after the two, deciding to go with them to kinda keep some control over Niles. Kaede had gone to join them but decided to trust Rantaro to keep Niles in line and sees that everyone else needed some sort of pick me up and that Kokichi had lingered. Niles passes the ocarina and the crank to Rantaro.

"I think we should go up to the second floor first. I remember seeing a bizarre dragon statue," Rantaro suggests

"Ah yes I was thinking that. It's right before Kaede's lab. I think that crank is for that big door outside but I think that should be the last area we go to," Shuichi says, nodding in agreement.

"Works with me. Any idea where this ocarina could be used?" Niles prompts the two, holding up said item in his left hand.

"Not a clue. But I feel like that passport was to be used somewhere on the first floor," Rantaro hums.

"Well we're going to have to scour the place anyways so we'll eventually have to check the first floor," Shuichi informs them. The group make their way to the second floor and Shuichi leads them to the dragon statue where he takes the orb and puts it into the round indent. The eye of the dragon glows and Niles instinctively pulls Rantaro and Shuichi back as the dragon starts to violent shake. The dragon statue then explodes as does the wall behind it, revealing a hallway and the way forward.

"Well! That was a thing. Perhaps before we venture forward we should inform the others of this so that they have some to do while we figure out the rest?" Niles says. "In fact, I'll go do it. I'll be right back~"

"We might as well take a peak while we wait for Niles to return," Rantaro suggests to Shuichi who simply nods, his eyes shining with intrigue. As Niles saunters off to inform the others, Rantaro and Shuichi venture forward down the hallway. The two discover another Research Lab and peaking a head inside, the two see that it was most definitely Tojo's. They then walk further down, eventually coming across another set of stairs, as well as another lab and a very large chest. Shuichi pokes his head into the other lab and sees that it was Gonta's lab even though the butterflies on the door should have indicated that. Rantaro had wandered over to the chest. He didn't open it, not wanting to trigger a trap.

"Is it locked?" Shuichi asks as he walks over after looking in Gonta's lab.

"Not sure, but I want Niles to look it over first," Rantaro answers. And it wasn't very long afterwards that Niles arrives and about half the students were behind him. The Outlaw goes back over to the two while the other students dispersed around the second and third floor for the time being. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

"Well, I am devilishly handsome so that's just a given. But oooo a chest," Niles says.

"Wanna check it and open it?" Rantaro asks.

"Duh," Niles says, rolling his eye. The two males step aside and let Niles get to work on inspecting the chest. Upon finding no traps, Niles gives a test open to see if it needed to be unlocked and it was not locked. He looks inside and pulls out a strange contraption. "What the hell is this?"

"It looks like a flashlight but I don't think it is... Let's save this for later when we meet up with everyone," Shuichi says, taking the bizarre flashlight.

"Well, let's continue exploring then," Rantaro says, heading towards the stairs despite knowing there was no need to go up there. Niles and Shuichi follow the green haired male up to the third floor. They noticed that Monokuma was outside one of the Research Labs and looked partially bothered. As they approached the irritated bear, Monokuma informs them to keep moving as there was no getting into Ryoma's lab as he's dead. The trio obey and move further down the hallway and neither Niles nor Rantaro were surprised to see Maki guarding the door to her lab. They were also told to bug off by Maki and Rantaro simply moves Shuichi back the way they came, knowing that Niles was going to follow.

The group makes their way down to the first floor and Rantaro fakes his curiosity as he wanders around, looking for a place that seemed similar to the shape of the passport. The Survivor didn't have to feign his curiosity for long as Himiko's presence and her mutterings about her magic brought their attention to the wall that was indeed missing something. Shuichi immediately goes over and puts the passport in. Niles once again yoinks the Detective away from the wall as it starts to shake, crumbling a few moments later. Himiko, showing the most energy she has, immediately makes a beeline down the hallway and the three follow, coming across her Research Lab. After curiously poking around Himiko's lab with her permission, the trio of males head outside to see if they could figure out the ocarina before using the crank.

As they wander outside, Kiibo spots them and waves them over eagerly. The three decide to follow the Robot to see what he had found while they were exploring the upper floors. Kiibo brings them over to the part of the building that was covered in vines and where there was a stone statue with music notes upon it. Tenko was talking with Kaede off to the side.

"You were given an ocarina correct? Perhaps you are to use it here!" Kiibo suggests, clearly proud of his deducting capabilities. Rantaro chuckles and pats Kiibo on the head after Niles relieves of the ocarina

"Might as well try. Not the best at music but those notes look easy enough," Niles hums out. He manages to play the notes he was shown and right before the six's eyes, the vines seemingly wither and blow away, revealing a pool.

"Oh sweet! A pool! That's gonna be crazy good!" Tenko cheers. "Oh! Kaede! Let's get all the girls together and have a girls night at the pool!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kaede beams. Niles ignored the chattering females and pokes his head inside, curious as to what a pool was and was surprised to see it was like the hot springs but not hot. Satisfied with his brief investigation, he returns to Shuichi and Rantaro.

"Well, time to go see what the hell is behind that big mysterious door!" Niles grins.

"Right! Let's go!" Shuichi says before turning and heading off towards the big, medieval looking gate. The three go into a light jog to speed up the process and arrive at the gate soon enough. Rantaro goes over and inserts the crank into the wall and starts to crank it. The gate opens just as Kaito joins them.

"WHOA! IS THAT A CASINO?" Kaito shouts before curiously heading down the path, Shuichi following behind, wondering what the hell the other building.

"What the hell is a casino?" Niles asks as he calmly walks with Rantaro.

"It's a place where people can gamble their money to get more money and prizes," Rantaro answers. The two catch up to Shuichi just as he was reading over the sign.

"Love Hotel? What's that?" Shuichi wonders out loud. Monokuma then appears, startling the poor Detective.

"Well! I'm glad you asked!"


End file.
